Such ovens are known, in which the one or more electrical resistance heating elements comprise one or more radiant electric heating elements which may be provided as the sole source of heating, or may be provided as an additional source of heating, such as in microwave ovens. Such one or more heating elements may be incorporated in one or more heaters located at a wall of the oven cavity.
It is a general requirement in such ovens to provide an electric light source for illuminating the oven cavity during operation of the oven and/or at other times, such as when the oven door is open. Such a light source, in the form of a filament lamp operated at mains voltage, has hitherto been provided as a separate installation from the heating element or elements, typically being located as a unit recessed into an aperture in a wall of the oven cavity and requiring some form of protective covering.